


Short Prompt Fills

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Short Fics, Tumblr Prompt, one shots, pinning against wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Prompt fills from memes! Chapter titles tag prompts and ships.





	1. Destiel: Come here, you need a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Original meme for Destiel, You need a hug.

“Cas,” Dean says. He’s bloodied and bruised, with a bite bitten into his shoulder: Bobby is concentrating on bandaging up Sam at the moment, so Dean is allowed a moment’s freedom to bleed in peace.

Cas looks lost here, standing at the edge of the living room, completely uninjured. A few drops of blood are spattered against his sleeve, but that’s the only sign he’d joined the hunt with them. “That spirit… It could have killed you, Dean.”

“It didn’t, though,” he replies. Castiel turns, looking out into Bobby’s yard, and Dean gestures for him to come closer. “Come here.”

“Why?” Castiel asks. He looks exhausted, his blue eyes deep with fatigue - Dean doesn’t think he imagines the guilt in his voice.

“‘Cause you need a hug,” Dean explains, and reluctantly, Castiel comes closer. “S'not your fault you can’t get hurt, Cas.”

Castiel is silent, but when Dean wraps his arms around the angel, body (there’s gonna be more blood stained on his coat from Dean, but it needed washing anyway) pressed against his, Cas relaxes slightly. He inhales, curling his hands against Dean’s back, and presses his face to Dean’s neck.

It hurts Dean, a little bit, to hold Cas so tightly, but he’s careful not to show the pain.

It’s worth it.


	2. Destiel, Do you hate me, too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original meme](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/161385520448/send-a-number-and-a-pair-for-a-drabble). 26: “Do you hate me, too?”

Dean slams the door shut so damn hard that the windows rattle in the cheap motel frames, and he stands alone in the room. Sammy is off God knows where, gone off like he always does, and Dean can’t deal with the fucking _fury_  burning in his chest, making his skin tingle as his heart beats hard and loud.

He slams his hand against one of the walls, kicks the coffee table so hard that one of the legs just _splinters_  under his foot, and he snaps, “I _hate_  angels - Jesus H. Christ, I hate them!”

Because they can’t just _do_  this.

They can’t bring him back from fucking Hell, after everything that happened to him down there, after everything that happened to Dad, and then treat _Sam_  like this - and Dean knows he’s kinda going off, but it’s Sam.

Nothing’s more important than Sam.

“Do you hate me too?” says a voice behind him, and Dean whirls, but he sees only Castiel. Castiel, in his trenchcoat, with blood spattered on his face from the day.

He looks small.

“Nah,” Dean murmurs. He sighs, dropping down on the edge of the bed: it goes out of him like air from a deflating balloon, all the anger, and suddenly he just feels exhausted. “I don’t hate you, Cas.”

Castiel takes a few steps forwards, puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder; his palm slots right into the handprint Dean knows is burned into his back. He wonders if Castiel is doing it on purpose, or unconsciously, by instinct.

“He’ll come back,” Dean says, to assure himself, because he knows Cas will not assure him.

“Yes,” Castiel agrees, and when Dean leans back - slowly - and leans his head against Castiel’s side, the angel lets him.


	3. Hannigram, Do you want to be alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original meme.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/161385520448/send-a-number-and-a-pair-for-a-drabble) 13: “Do you want to be alone?”

It’s whispered against the back of Will’s neck, hot against the shell of his ear and tickling through his hair - it’s a threat, an unsubtle manipulation, but Will can’t help himself, or…

He could. He could say he doesn’t care and that Hannibal can just leave him alone, that he doesn’t care. But Will is so tired of not caring.

Will just wants to relax.

“Do you want to be alone?” Hannibal murmurs. “If I leave you, you will be.”

“You won’t leave me,” Will replies, smoothly. He knows in his gut that it is true, and he turns in Hannibal’s arms, dragging his mouth over Hannibal’s jaw. The other man doesn’t make a sound, but his skin jumps under the attention. “You’d be alone too.”

Hannibal considers this, and then he smiles.

“You are right,” he says, and it seems to delight him. His next kiss is hungry, and under it Will gladly submits.


	4. Loki/Tony, pinning each other against a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Semi-NSFW meme.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/161424588558/semi-nsfw-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number) 10: pinning each other against a wall.

It might sound kinda ironic coming from a superhero, but Tony, honest to God, actually kinda likes being thrown around. Like, not thrown across the room, no - that’s kinda OTT even for his tastes - but he likes to be roughed up a little bit. He likes having a few little bruises, likes to have a little stiffness in his muscles after a night in bed, likes a few aches and pains.

And Loki is the biggest fucking pain Tony’s ever heard of.

“You sure you don’t want that drink, tiger?” Loki is advancing on him, with that weird, animalistic smirk on his face, not showing his teeth, and his eyes shining in the dim light. It’s just Tony up here, in one of the rooms laid aside for press conferences (which is why it has a fully stocked bar), and he can feel his heart beating heart under the glow of the Arc Reactor.

“Perhaps another time,” Loki murmurs, the sound of his voice ringing through the quiet of the room. “I have other business.”

“Uh huh?” Tony asks, doing his best to look casual. “Gee, you don’t look too much like you’re on business. Sure it ain’t pleasure?” Loki is directly into his space now, his eyes meeting Tony’s directly, his hands catching on Tony’s shoulders and pushing him back.

Tony has _no_  desire to resist.

He steps back, mirroring Loki’s movements forward, until he’s pinned back against the wall, pinned back against the _glass_  of his fucking skyscraper, and Loki pushes him _up_  the glass he doesn’t weigh shit.

“You’re so hot,” Tony says, the words kind of tumbling out of his mouth, and Loki smiles - the expression is semi-innocent.

“Usually I’m described as _icy_.” And then Loki adjusts his grip, pinning Tony with one hand instead, and then he kisses Tony hard, bites his way into Tony’s mouth and Tony is in _pieces_ , pinned against the glass with his fucking feet not touching the ground and this ridiculous bastard is _kissing_  him. Tony puts his hands around Loki’s head, holding tightly at the other man’s hair, and when they come apart, it’s with a wet sound and a _pop_. 

“You wanna relocate this to a bedroom, sport?” Loki chuckles. 

“Oh, no, Stark,” Loki murmurs, stroking his fingers over the length of Tony’s chest. “I mean to have you right here.” Tony lets out a breathy little whimper that’s, uh, _completely fucking embarrassing_ , yeah, but–

“Oh, _fuck_  yes,” Tony says, and he grabs Loki to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that! Check [this link](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/160853818533/request-commission-information) out if you’re interested in making a request. I love requests, so please feel free to send them in! Commissions are open, and I do have a tip jar too, if you're interested.


End file.
